Dracos Jealousy
by Miss Lupin
Summary: Draco has to help is is Exgirlfriend to find one of his worst enemys! This story about humor, friendship, mystery and people waking up in their underwear?
1. Don't go yet

Chapter 1

Draco held Silje closer to him, hoping she would never leave. She did not try and pull away but nestled into his arms laying her head on his chest. 

She could feel him breathing steadily. Draco ran his fingers through her golden hair she sighed heavily to show it was much appreciated.

"I have to get to Potions," Silje sighed breaking away from Draco's grip. She stood up and straightened her black robes. As she turned around she came face to face with Draco. 

He yet again wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately on the lips. Silje almost melted on the spot. He then stopped waiting for almost an answer from her.

"You have really cold lips you know?" She stated, and then she moved away, picked up her bag and made her way to her Potions lesson. She sprinted from the Astromany Tower and down a flight of stairs she headed towards the dungeons. 

She finally arrived in the classroom. She stared around the room until her eyes fell upon the only people in there. It was Ron Weasly and sitting upon his lap was Hermione Granger.

(A/N: Hee Hee)

"Hi guys," grumbled Silje throwing her bag onto the desk and slumping in a near by chair. Hermione went off Ron's lap and sat next to Silje. 

"Hey what's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"It's Draco!" Silje wined.

"Oh no what's Malfoy done now!" Ron butted in "If you want me and 

Harry could go set a curse on him!"

"No don't!" Silje screamed.

"Then what's wrong?" Hermione asked again.

"He doesn't seem to care what I think!" Silje moaned "When I said I wanted to talk he was all over me!"

"Oh you let him touch you!" Ron yelled 

"I let him do more then _That_!" Silje stated.

"Ok now you're just grossing me out," Ron complained "The thought of those greasy gits hands actually touching you makes me want to hurl!" 

"HEY SHUT UP!" Silje screamed. Just then Harry bust in the door, his jumper was completely messed, his tie was undone and he had lipstick kiss marks all on his face. He staggered down the stairs as if he were drunk and practically fell into a chair.

"Been with you're girlfriend again?" Hermione asked almost with a spite of jealousy in her voice.

"You know it!" Harry slurred. "Jenny's the only girl for me!"

(A/N: gross gross gross gross!) 

"But you went off with her 2 hours ago!" Ron said.

"Yeah you're point being?" Harry questioned.

A few minutes later the rest of the class filed in and the lesson began. 

Snape looked particularly moody and took away 60 points from Gryffindor when Silje tried to wipe the lipstick from Harry's face.


	2. The secret room

Chapter 2

After the lesson Silje rushed through some more dungeon passage ways until she came to a dead end she tapped the wall three times with the end of her wand. 

The wall magically slid back to revel a small room with nothing but a wooden table, an old armchair and a dark velvet green sofa. Lying on this sofa was Draco who was reading a book with the title 

"Quidditch, how to become a pro." When he saw Silje he placed the book down and motioned Silje to sit next to him.

"Did you have a good lesson?" he drawled and he slid over towards her, rubbing his hand up and down her arm. 

"Yeah it was interesting I guess?" she said still not trying to back away from Draco who was now leaning over her. The drew back, Silje was happy that he wasn't trying to get on top of her.

She loved Draco very much but didn't like rushing things. And she didn't mind the odd touchy touchy feely feely. Draco leaned in again and was about to kiss her when the wall opened again and there stood Harry with his arms around a brown haired girl, Jenny. 

All four of them stared at each other. The Draco spoke in a calm cold voice "Do you mind Potter, this room's already taken." 

"Oh no Malfoy not at all" Harry said with a smile as he led Jenny over to the chair were he signaled her to sit on his lap.

Draco's face turned into a face of hatred as his eye narrowed. 

But he would not let Potter get on his nerves so he turned back to Silje and kissed her smack on the lips, but this time she pulled away. 

"What's wrong" he hissed.

"Your doing this out of spite I know it!" Silje whispered at him.

"So?" He said.

"I'm not going to just sit here and be used!" Silje murmured back. But Draco wasn't paying attention as he saw Jenny and Harry kissing keenly, and Jenny did not try to break away. Draco felt jealousy boil up inside him.

Draco turned back on Silje and this time wrapped his arms around with such a tight grip that she could not break away, and yet again he kissed her. 

All of a sudden the wall opened again and another couple entered, hand in hand. 


	3. Hand in Hand

Chapter 3

It was Ron and Hermione. Draco let Silje out of his grip.

"Sorry Malfoy I didn't mean to be interrupting… Hey Harry!" Ron said dumbstruck to see Harry and Draco in the same Room. 

"Ron what are you doing here?" Harry inquired. Ron gestured towards Hermione. "Oh!" Harry said.

"Weasly do you mind pissing off it's bad enough to be in the same room as Potter!" Draco hissed.

"It looks like there's room for two more!" Ron spat back. He took out his wand and summoned a sofa.

(A/N: Where he summoned the sofa from I have no idea!)

Ron sat down shortly followed by Hermione. She had gone bright red in the face. Harry turned back to Jenny. 

"Want to go some where a bit more privet?" He asked her. Jenny blushed at the cheeks but nodded in agreement. They were just about to leave when Draco stood up.

"SLUT!" Draco screamed at Jenny, who looked utterly lost for words.

"What did you call her?" Harry asked.

"A SLUT!" Draco repeated.

"Well at least she's not completely frigid like your girlfriend!" Harry retorted. Silje saw Ron and Hermione had both gone completely red in the face with embarrassment. 

"Silje is not frigid!!!" Draco yelled.

"Well if she isn't how come she keep pulling away every time you went to kiss her?" Harry questioned Draco who fell silent. "Admit it Malfoy my girl's a lot better then yours, in more ways then one!" Harry said triumphantly.

"Oh yeah prove it Potter!" Draco smeared. This time Harry went silent.

"Hey I know what you guys could do," Hermione squeaked "Why don't you have a competition!" Draco and Harry turned they view from each other to stare at Hermione. 

"Yeah!" Ron agreed taking up Hermione's hand "I could give you tasks and Hermione could score you out of ten!"

"Ok!" Harry settled placing his arm around Jenny who snuggled into him.

"Alright Weasly!" Draco said as placed his arm around Silje who pulled away. Silje couldn't believe that her boyfriend at almost bet her just to prove he was better then Harry! So she got up and left the room leaving Draco by himself. 

Harry had to hold back his laugher as he watched Draco run after her. Hermione on the other hand had already taken out a scrape of parchment and a quill and began to scribble ideas down on it for the challenge. 

Ron was trying to see but Hermione keep knocking him back with her elbow. Jenny got off of Harry's lap and walked over to the magic doorway and tapped on it. Just as it was opening there was another couple standing there lips locked. 

They broke away from each other. It was Rosie and Dean (Thomas)

"Oh sorry!" Dean said "Didn't know it was taken." and he and Rosie walked off.

"This place must be making out point no. one!" Ron stated

Jenny also left the room

"Where are you going Jen?" Harry called after her.

"I have defence against the Dark arts!" She called back.

"Who with?" Ron asked still being hit by Hermione with her elbow.

"Oh….um…Slytherin! See you guys later!" She said running away. Harry of course wasn't very pleased with this he knows that Jenny was a Ravenclaw but he also knew that Draco was a Slytherin. 

(A/N: Well duh!)

Jenny rushed into the Defence against the dark arts classroom where professor Fenthwick had already began teaching about Mooncalf's. Jenny sat about in the only seat available. Next to Draco. 


	4. Make out point

Chapter 4

Jenny felt uneasy but he didn't even seem to notice that she was there. Professor Fenthwick talked and talked for about half an hour until he told them their homework. 

"Now I'm going to pair you up and in your pairs come take a Mooncalf egg." began Fenthwick. 

"Um… Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle you two shall be partners…. Claire well and Tommy Ill…. Draco Malfoy and Jenny Orr." Fenthwick said.

Jenny's heart sank. 

Out of all the people in the class why Malfoy, sure she kind of liked him but not enough to spend time with him raising an egg! 

"I guess we're partners." Draco drawled. Jenny remembered what he had called her earlier but she pushed that to the back of her mind.

"Yeah I guess so." she answered back. Trying to smile. 

Fenthwick at that point placed an egg on their desk and explained the basics. Then he left. Jenny felt so relieved when the bell finally rang and everyone piled out. 

She was putting her things away when she heard Draco's icy cold voice on the back of her neck she turned round and came face to face with Malfoy. 

"So shall we meet tonight in the library?" He asked.

"Why?" She questioned in return.

"Because of our homework!" answered Draco.

"Oh yeah! Ok" Jenny said feeling herself blush. She pushed a wisp of brown hair away from her face and stared up at Draco with her huge Green eyes. Draco took a step back. And picked up his bag.

"Ok see you tonight, 9:30pm just you!" he finished as he left the room.

Jenny slumped into a near by chair, she thought why did she agree to meet him that late and alone! 

If Harry found out he would be so angry and if Silje found out she would be upset. 

No wait Jenny thought she had only agreed to meet him not shag him or anything! Unless he had anything else planned?


	5. Mooncalf Midnight

Chapter 5

Jenny moved down from her dorm at 9:00pm and made her way down to the common room. She was carrying a small purple bag and inside was her and Draco's Mooncalf egg. 

She crossed the common room and headed for the portrait door with out being questioned by any of her fellow Ravenclaws.

She crawled out of the portrait hole and went down a flight of stairs and headed to the library. It was quiet in there and no one was there not even Draco.

"Hello?" Jenny called out softly. But no one replied, she walked down the 'b' section and over to the studying tables. On one of the tables was a note saying….

__

Meet be in the Astromany tower.

From 

Draco

Jenny screwed the note up and shoved into in to he robe pocket.Then she left the library to make her way up to the Astromany tower. So she climbed the many flights of stairs until she reached the huge oak door, to the tower. Jenny pushed the door open and silently walked inside.

"Hello?" She called out yet again. But this time a voice replied.

"Hello Orr, I was hoping you would find my note," Draco drawled as he lit the end of his wand alight with a lumos spell.

"Why did you want to meet up here?" Jenny asked him.

"Because a mooncalf should only be raised under the moon." Draco replied.

Jenny noticed an empty chair next to him so she went and sat down. She then reached into her bag and pulled out the small powder blue egg. She placed it on to the table in front of them and there was silence across the room.

"So…" she sighed "What now?"

"We could talk?" Draco suggested.

"I guess..." Jenny said with a tone of insecurity. "What do you want to talk abo.."

But before she could finish her sentence Draco had grabbed her by the back of the head and kissed Jenny straight on the lips. She pulled away and caught her breath.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" She screamed.

"I was kissing you until you backed off!" Draco yelled back.

"I'm here to study not make out with you!" Jenny shouted.

"Who said anything about making out? All I wanted was a kiss." He whispered.

"Really…a kiss….that's all?" Jenny asked sitting back down. 

"Yeah that was all" He muttered. Jenny felt so sorry for him even if he had called he a 'slut.'

She put her hand on top of Draco's. He looked up at her with his steel grey eyes and before they knew they were kissing again. 

His lips were so cold, Jenny thought. But still it felt different. Harry's kisses were warm but Draco's gave Jenny the feeling of a shower of soft summer rain. 

At that moment they stopped kissing and just stared at each other, and then they heard a voice from the other side of the room.

"So this is what you meant by _studying_?" Said Harry 

"Oh my God Harry!" Jenny whimpered, letting go of Draco's hands and moving over to Harry. 

"Don't come near me!" He spat back.

"Harry you have to let e explain!" Jenny pleaded.

"So even if you did cheat on me did it have to be with _him_!" Harry remarked. Looking over to Draco who was smirking. 

"Harry I didn't mean to all he wanted was a kiss!" Jenny explained.

"So you thought that was an excuse to go shove your tongue down his throat?" Harry asked.

But Jenny fell silent. 

"Potter why don't you just leave!" Draco hissed. He got up and moved over towards Jenny and put his arm around her waist. But she pushed him away. 

"Jenny how could you do this to Silje?" Harry enquired.

"I wasn't thinking." Jenny said. "Please Harry you have to forgive me, it was a Malfoys idea!"

"Just stay away from me ok!" Harry said turning around and sprinting off slamming the door on his way. 

There was more silence. "Forget about him Draco said, moving back over to Jenny and beginning to kiss her on the neck. But Jenny didn't react she just stood there thinking what a huge mistake she had made.

She had traded Harry Potter, Gryffindor Quidditch team captain and Head boy up for this slim ball who cared for no one else but himself. What was she going to do, and how would Silje react to all this when she found out?

Jenny turned around to face Draco. "You're going to have to tell Silje," She said.

"Yeah I know." Draco drawled. 


	6. Bras and Boxers

Chapter 6

Jenny awoke from a deep sleep and stared around with misty eyes. She felt very cold, and then she realized that she was only wearing her underwear. They curtains around the bed were not blue like hers but a light green. 

She rolled over and gazed at the sleeping Draco Malfoy, he was to only in his boxer shorts. Jenny tried to think back to what had actually happened but she couldn't remember anything. Just then Draco woke up with a look of satisfaction on his face.

"Morning" He yawned as he stretching at sat up next to Jenny. "Hope you slept well."

"We didn't….." Jenny asked.

"Have sex? No we just messed about a bit." Draco said lying back down.

"What have I done!?" Jenny sighed putting her face into her hands.

Draco rolled out of bed and pulled on a pair of trousers. Jenny was still sitting there in complete stillness.

She knew what ever she had done with Malfoy was wrong and now there was no chance of Harry every taking her back.

Draco then leaned over and kissed her softly on the cheek. Jenny raised her head. The kiss had almost woken her up. But was she really falling for Malfoy?

"We better hurry up." Draco warned Jenny while he pulled on a white t-shirt.

"Hurry for what?" Jenny asked.

"To tell Silje about us." Draco said.

Jenny stood up she didn't feel embarrassed to stand there in her underwear. "There is no US!" Jenny said. 

"There is only me and Harry!"

"I see your still in denial." Draco complained. "You can't say what happened between you and me didn't mean anything to you?" 

"It didn't mean anything and never will!" Jenny shouted. Picking up her near by clothes and putting them on. But she could not find her socks?

(A/N: Don't ask!)

Jenny walked out of his dorm through the Slytherin common room. She received 4 or 5 looks from some Slytherins as though they knew what she had done. 

Jenny then walked up the stairs from the dungeons and leaned against the wall.

She began to cry, she wished she had never kissed Draco she wished she had just said NO!

"Jen what's wrong?" Hermione asked as she appeared from the library. 

Jenny flung her arms around Hermione and sobbed into her shoulder. 

"SSSHHHH it's OK." Hermione said, rubbing Jenny on the back. "Now tell me what happened." 

Jenny explained everything right up to this morning, and Hermione stood patiently and listened. 

Finally Jenny finished and Hermione spoke. "You know what you have to do….you have to tell Silje."

Jenny nodded and gave a small sniffle wiping some tears away on her jumper. 

"Don't worry Jen I'll talk to Harry and make clear to him what happened." Hermione said.

"Thank you." Jenny whimpered, and then she walked of to go find Silje, who would must likely be in the Hufflepuff common room. Luckily Jenny knew where it was. 

The Hufflepuff dorms were located on the 2nd floor by a huge statue of Helga Hufflepuff herself.

(A/N: Kind of a big give away.) 

The statue moved "Password?" Helga enquired.

"Huffletopia" Jenny muttered. 

The statue seemed a bit shocked that a Ravenclaw knew the password but the statue let Jenny through anyway. A wall near the statue swivelled 180 degrees to revel the Hufflepuff common room. Jenny entered and was shocked that the only person in the room was Silje.

Silje was sitting by the Window looking out onto the grounds.

"Um…Silje…I have something to tell you..." started Jenny but Silje interrupted her.

"I already know, Draco told me by owl about 10 minutes ago." Silje turned around to face Jenny; her eyes were full of tears. "How could you?" 

"Silje he tricked me!" Jenny said.

"Why should I believe you?" Silje muttered. Sending her gaze back out of the window. 

Suddenly there was a opening of a door coming from the girls dormitories, and down the stairs staggered a half asleep Dean Thomas he swayed into the Common room and stopped dead at the sight of Jenny and Silje.

Shortly after Dean, Rosie stumbled down the stairs and hugged Dean. Then held each others hands and wobbled out of the doorway.

(A/N: Well that was random!)

Jenny's concentration went back to Silje who was still staring out the window. 

"I didn't mean to hurt you." Jenny said softly. Silje looked intently back at Jenny. Jenny also looked close to tears again. "I want you to be with him not me!" Jenny said. "You know I love Harry not Malfoy."

"His name is Draco!" Silje said back at Jenny. But Jenny's temper grew high and she suddenly snapped.

"I don't why you even stick up for him Silje!!" Jenny shouted. "He's a worthless slim ball and you know it!"

Silje's eyes narrowed as she glared at Jenny.

"JUST PISS OFF JENNY!" Silje screamed. "Why don't you just run back to _your _slim ball!"


	7. Exchanging blows

Chapter 7

Silje hated Jenny so much right then. How could she of done this to her? They were meant to be friends. Silje knew what she had to do. She had to become competition, and she had to get her own back.

That afternoon Jenny had made up with Harry, but Draco followed her around which deeply annoyed Harry. But annoyed Silje even further.

Silje was in Charms the next day. 

She was with Harry, Dean and Rosie. The whole class were practicing a teleportation charm, banishing brightly colored pillows to other side of the room. 

Silje went in partners with Rosie who looked completely shocked after hearing the whole story of what Jenny and Draco had done. 

"Seriously?" Rosie gasped, casually teleporting a pillow to land on Dean's head.

"Yeah I got an owl from Draco yesterday." Silje sighed "And Jenny doesn't even seem sorry."

"That is harsh!" Rosie said "Well what about the competition?"

"It's cancelled." Silje said in a sigh of relief.

"At least you don't have to go through that!" Rosie said in a reassuring way.

"I don't know what! I can't think straight!" Silje screamed teleporting a pillow straight onto of Professor Flitwick. There was an acquit silence, and then Rosie spoke. 

"I got it! You know that school dance!" Rosie squealed, throwing a pillow right at the back of Harry's head.

"Yeah what about it?" Silje asked.

"Will I have a cunning plan." Rosie stated.

********************************************************

"So you really forgive me?" Jenny asked Harry as they walked hand in hand from the Green houses after there strange herboilgy lesson.

"Of course I forgive you, Hermione explained what had happened." Harry said before falling silent. He squeezed harder at Jenny's hand when around the corner was Draco, leaning up against the wall with his two groupies Crabbe and Goyle.

"So Jenny shall I see you tonight?" Draco slurred, Crabbe and Goyle sniggered in union.

"Just ignore him!" Jenny whispered at Harry as they carried on walking, turning the back on Draco.

"You were rubbish anyway!" Draco called after them. Suddenly Harry stopped dead in his tracks.

"Harry ignore him please! Please let's just go!" Jenny kept repeating.

"Oh sorry Potter did I hit a nerve there?" Draco smirked. Harry turned around and strode towards Draco.

"You just leave her alone and if I ever catch you near her again I will personally kill you…SLOWLY!" Harry now turned away.

"Being with Jenny is like being killed very slowly, but of course you would know all about that?" Draco said. Harry spun around again and punched Draco straight on the nose. Draco stumbled backwards holding his nose as blood fell everywhere.

"You Bitch!!" Draco screamed. He moved forward and grabbed Harry by the collar and smashed him up against the stone wall.

Harry's head was bleeding down the back of his head as he let out a cry of pain. 

Draco began to walk away but suddenly Harry took one of his books and throw at Draco's back as hard as he could.

Draco twisted around to face Harry and stared at him with an look of rage. A huge crowd had gathered around them, the Slytherins were cheering on Draco while the Gryffindors were booing him.

"You'll pay for that Potter!" He hissed as he lunged at Harry and pined him down on the floor, throwing punches at his face. Jenny rushed forward and tried to pull Draco away from Harry. 

But Malfoy flung a arm backwards at full force and smashed Jenny in the stomach. She fell to the floor wincing in pain; Tears began to swell up in her eyes.

Harry throws Draco off him and went over and out a supporting arm around Jenny. 

"YOU DESERVED IT!!!" Came a sudden voice from the crowd, who had gone completely silent. 

Then suddenly Silje emerged from the crowd. She was standing there with a stern look on her face. She then moved towards Draco and helped him to his feet.

"Silje are you ok?" Harry asked in a concerned voice.

"Well what to you bloody well think?" Silje screamed, throwing a warning glance at Jenny.

"But I thought you were upset with Draco?" Jenny whimpered.

"Well….Rosie made me see clearer." Silje hissed "And it's obviously all your fault you……SLUT!"

Silje then walked over to Jenny and slapped her around the face. Jenny turned her face back up towards Silje with a look of shock but then it turned into anger, as she shoved Silje.

Silje stumbled backwards but moved forwards again as she grabbed Jenny by her long brown hair and pulled it down towards the floor. Both girls were wrestling on the ground practically tearing each other limb from limb. 

The crowd had stated cheering again. While Draco and Harry stood on the spot frozen.

Suddenly the crowd stopped yelling as Professor McGonagall bustled her way through the gang of people to the two Girls. 

Draco then dragged Silje away from Jenny who looked absolutely battered. With a cut lip and huge bruises under her eyes. But Silje had nearly no marks at all except for a medium sized scratch down the side of her face.

"Now I don't know who stared this, but I will find out" McGonagall began to speak in a strict voice "Now Miss Orr, I'm shocked that a straight A student would get herself into such a huge mess!" 

McGonagall sighed. 

"But I'm forced to take 30 points from Ravenclaw! And as for you Miss Thorns I thought that a mature prefect such as yourself would be more responsible then to go beating up a friend!" McGonagall took in a deep breath. "45 points will be taken for Hufflepuff."

"45 BUT THAT''S NOT FAIR!!" Silje screamed. "How come Jenny only had 30 taken away?!"

"Please Miss Thorns let me finish!" Professor McGonagall said "Miss Orr will also serve 3 detentions with Filch but you shall serve 2." 

Jenny looked completely ruffled with her mouth wide open in shock.

A/N: Hi out there thank you soooo much for your reviews they really inspired me to write more!!!!! Thanks!

I hope to make this chapter not so long so enjoy!


	8. I always get what I want

****

Chapter 8

"Uh Silje why did you stick up for me like that?" Draco drawled regretting to himself for acting so nice towards Silje.

"Look Draco I didn't do it for you I did it to have a go at Jenny!" Silje shouted in her bad temper.

"But." Draco swallowed hard because of how polite he was being "I thought that you and I…you know could give it another chance?" He moved closer toward her, at that moment they were out on the school grounds.

"Try again….Try again…I don't know if you some how forgot but you messed around WITH MY BEST FRIEND!!!!!" Silje screamed then taking in deep breaths trying to calm her breathing. 

Draco then moved towards her again this time her heart began to speed up. Was this feelings of longing for Draco or just pure anger, She couldn't decide. 

She didn't what to wait around to find out, she walked past Draco then only to feel his icy cold hands grasp her wrist. A chill ran down the back of her spine, she wished nothing more then him the let go. Then she realized that the feelings she had towards him were fear. 

She feared him so much, she had never noticed it before, that the only reason she had not left him was through pure terror. 

"You know you want to be with me!" Draco sneered tightening his grip.

"Draco let go you're hurting me!!" She yelped now twisting and turning to break free. Draco just let out a cold laugh and then let go. Silje fell to the ground with a thud. Why was he acting so? So…evil?

"I'll talk to you later..." He drawled drawing in closer and leaning over her. She felt her heart beat race again "I always get what it want…always!" 

He then turned and began to stride towards the castle. Silje followed him with her eyes until he disappeared through the great oak doors. She sat there in silence replaying his last words over and over again in her head.

Then suddenly a voice whispered from behind her "Silje are you….are you ok?" Silje turned her head to stare upon no other then…Jenny.

"What the hell do _you _want?" Silje said getting up and brushing the wet grass off her cloak.

"I just wanted to see if you were ok I saw what he did…" Jenny said in a sincere voice.

"Oh so now your spying on me!" Silje retorted "Haven't you caused enough damage?!"

"I just wanted to see if you…" Jenny stared but she was interrupted.

"YEAH WELL I'M FINE NOW WOULD YOU BUGGER OFF!!" Silje hissed.

"I just wanted to say…I'm sorry." Jenny sighed. But Silje just stared at her with a stern look fixed upon her face. 

"Did you hear me Silje I'm sorry!" Jenny said.

"Look Jenny sorry doesn't even cut it!" Silje said before turning around and heading towards the castle.

"Then what do you expect me to do?" Jenny asked looking lost for words.

"Jenny I really don't have time for this…" Silje sighed before turning around again.

"Silje please…." Jenny pleaded.

"JUST DON'T JENNY!" Silje screamed this time sprinting and disappearing into the castle. Silje was so scared. Scared she would lose Jenny as a friend, Scared she would never love again, but most importantly scared of Draco.

A/N: Hope you liked this chapter there's more to come!

Thanks to:

****

Madcat: Leave me alone Padfoot

****

Dark Laguna: Love the review!

****

DanielsGirl4eva: Thanx glad you liked the story…so far!


	9. Say it isn't so

****

Chapter 9

Silje was sitting at the Hufflepuff table; she had been eating the same piece of toast for almost 20 minutes and string distantly into space.

"Hey Silje, what's up babe?" Rosie asked sitting down trying not to show her underwear from her incredibly short skirt.

"It's nothing…." Silje sighed, now giving up on her toast.

"No, tell me, something is obviously wrong." Rosie said, placing a supporting arm around Silje.

"It's just I'm….I'm scared." Silje whispered.

"What of?" Rosie questioned, throwing quick glances over at Dean.

"No, No not of something of someone." 

"Who…Is it Jenny because if it is…………" 

"No it's Draco." 

"Oh now what has that slime ball done?!" Rosie hissed, almost dreading to say his name.

"He just had a chat with me and I guess you could say…I didn't win." Silje said.

"Oh my gosh you slept with him!?" Rosie gasped.

"NO!" Silje shouted, with indignation.

"What then?" 

"I don't want to talk about it." Silje moaned.

"FINE! But when you need me I'll be right here for you, ok?" Rosie asked.

"Ok."

*****************************************

Evening had fallen upon the school, and stars began to shine through the clouds.

Silje had just got back from her potions lesson, where she had managed to burn a hole straight through the bottom of the caldron.

She slumped on her bed and let out a huge long sigh. Her eyelids slowly fell slowly down. 

Until every thing went black, they then quickly snapped open when there was a loud tapping at the window. Silje sat up and at the window, saw Draco's eagle owl, with a note in its beak.

She rushed over and unlocked the window and took the piece of parchment from the giant grey owl, which instantly flew away.

Silje walked over to her bed, while taking the thin, green ribbon off the letter. She then took a moment to read it in great detail, her expression fading and her face turning white.

"Oh my god……" She gasped.

A/N: Well I hoped you liked that chapter PLEASE read and review.


	10. Where is he?

Chapter 9  
  
Silje felt a chill run down her spine as she read the last sentence again.  
  
"I have her and you better do what I say………."  
  
She dropped the letter and watched it float softly down to the floor. Her breathing had become heavy as she took in deep silent breaths. Someone had Jenny and the letter didn't even say who it was from but she could guess…..Malfoy.  
  
Silje stormed out into the Slytherin common room, knowing the password because Draco had told her; there was a glint of silver in her snake scale green eyes. "Where's Draco!?" She demanded to some petrified Slytherin 1st years. They all huddled together on the deep blue sofa, pointing up a flight off stairs.  
  
Silje ran up there with only Jenny on her mind. Sure she had fallen out with Jenny but this was serious the letter had said that Jenny was not going to be around long unless Silje obeyed the next set of instructions which were on the way.  
  
The door flung open as Silje stomped into the room, and at the near by table was Draco writing on a scrape of parchment. She ran over and leaped at him pinning him down on the floor. "WHERE IS SHE!?" Silje screamed, tightening her grip on Draco's robes.  
  
"Thorns do you mind getting off me?" Draco hissed.   
"Not until you tell me where she is!" Silje shouted, pointing her wand threateningly at Malfoys face.  
  
"Who?" Draco asked, while trying to squirm away.  
"Jenny! What have you done with her! I know it was you!" Silje yelled, smashing Draco hard on the floor "Now, where is she!?"  
  
"Right, first of all I haven't seen Jenny in 2 days, second what the hell are you talking about, and third your crushing my……yeah…" Draco moaned.  
  
Silje stood up, not taking her wand away from Draco. "I'm warning you Malfoy, I know 17 different torture curses, so don't try anything. Now sit on the bed." Silje pointed her wand at the bed and Draco sat.  
"So are you telling the truth do you really not know what happened to her?"   
  
"Oh course I don't the only people who would have seen her would be Potter, Weasly or Granger." Draco drawled.  
"Well lets just see if you telling the truth then… TRUTHAMUS!" Silje yelled, as a sparkling blue and silver light shot out the end of her wand. "So….. where's Jenny?"


	11. A riot of Riddles

Chapter 10

"I'm telling you I don't know!!" Draco swiftly blurted out. The 'Truthamus' charm makes people tell the truth and they are forced to say all they know.

(A/N: Well duh!)

"Are you sure you have nothing to do with this?!" Silje enquired, while thrusting the menacing letter at Draco.

"That's not even my bloody handwriting!!!" Draco roared.

Silje pointed her wand at him again, releasing Draco from the spell. She walked over to the bed and practically collapsed onto it in bewilderment. 

"But who?" She whispered "Who would kidnap Jenny?" 

"Maybe Potter?" Draco recommended.

"Oh yeah I'm sure her boyfriend just kidnapped her and is now supplying me with threatening letters which he could not write for his life!!" Silje retorted.

"Well it was just a suggestion!"

Suddenly there was a great crash at the window as an owl smashed into the glass. But this time it was an old looking tattered owl with a letter in it's beak it was….

"Errol!" Silje gasped, sprinting over to the exhausted bird which lay on the floor. Silje removed the letter and again it had the same slender green lace tied around the scrap of parchment. Silje undid the letter with unsteady hand and unrolled the letter.

"_I see that you have accused the wrong person. Ha ha ha. I Guessed you would have gone to him first but you were wrong I still have Jenny and her life is slowly dripping away the next set of instructions are as followed in a riddle form. _

I am a poor iron Knight,

I have no arms but always point right.

I have no feet but I'm always on the go

And must stand on duty both day and 

Night through.

If I ever rest, all will complain.

What am I?

So figure this clue out and you shall find the next riddle, I wait for you and so does Jenny……."

"What do you think it is?" Draco asked after a soundless pause.

"I don't know I was and never will be good at riddles…." Silje moaned, with a strained voice. But we have to figure it out because Jenny is in deep shit..."

A/N: OHHHHH Scary where am I? Please someone tell me! It's dark and I'm scared where ever it is it smells like poop!


	12. The Painful truth

Chapter 12

A/N: Ok so SUDDENLY! I changed the point of view so here we go…..

Jenny awoke to find herself in a dark room, only with the light of a single candle which lay rest on a old oak table, covered in dust. She looked up. *Up* Jenny thought *Why aren't I looking down?*

Then Jenny realised that she was hanging by her feet. As she was slowly still coming into consciousness, Jenny felt the bloody gradually going too her head, and she felt the razor-sharp pain of the shackles digging into her ankles. 

Her head began to swirl, as an agonizing headache formed. Her hands were tied firmly tied behind her back, and rope burn was produced as Jenny squirmed for freedom. But nothing happened she was stuck there. Then she did the only thing she could think of…

"HELP!!!" Jenny screamed, still twisting and swinging. "PLEASE SOMEBODY!!" Her voice began to fade, because of the strain of the headache.

Then footsteps echoed from the dark, they were swift, diminutive steps. As though the owner was eager to arrive. They became louder, and then stopped.

Jenny knew the possessor of these strides must be her controller. 

"P-p-please, what do you want with me?" Jenny sobbed, as clear salty tears began to roll down the side of her face. 

Then a slight laugh responded. It was a cold, icy, heartless cackle. 

"What makes you think I want _you?_" The voice hissed.

"Then why did you take me?" Jenny sniffed.

"Because I know the person I do want will rescue you at a beckoned call." The person murmured. "I know she is looking for you right now."

"Silje!" Jenny moaned, now feeling the full on blast of the throbbing pain, she winced from the pressure.

"But that means your using me to lure her!" Jenny gasped.

"Yes, that's right dear girl and you are merely bait." The voice whispered, the person was obviously moving around, because the footsteps began too sound again. "And once I get what I want, you shall still have a purpose." 

"What do you mean a _purpose_?" Jenny enquired; she had drained all her energy, from trying to break free. 

"I mean what I say. That once I have Silje then I shall still have a use for you!" The voice snapped. Stopping in front of Jenny again.

It was clearly a man, from the deep, smooth voice which flowed into the room. His breath was brushing softly against Jenny's cheek, but it was not warm but arctic cold. It made the hairs on her neck stand on end. But there was something familiar about this man. 

"But….Who are you?" Jenny cringed, going light headed. 

"That question shall be answered in due time." He answered. "Now we can't have you making al that noise now can we?" 

Jenny heard a little sound as the man was extracting something from his robe. Before jenny could say anything else a rough piece of cloth was fixed forcefully around her mouth. She attempted to swing, to stop him from proceeding but she was completely out of power and gave up.

"I knew you would see it my way!" He hissed "Now I hope your comfortable, because I have work to do.." He said blowing out the candle, before leaving the room leaving Jenny to hang lifelessly in the gloomy dark.

A/N: DUM DUM DUM! Stick around for the next chapter! 


	13. Let's play a little game

Chapter 13

Silje sat in motionless silence, running the riddle over and over in her head. But nothing seemed to fall into place.

"Maybe a suit of armour in the school?" Draco suggested, breaking the intense stillness. 

"No all the suits armour in this school move." Silje pointed out "It's only muggle ones that don't." 

"Well perhaps…. The next clue is a muggle house?" Draco recommended.

"I won't have thought so. The nearest muggle house is quite a distance."  

Yet again silence fell into the room, perching over their heads, making them fell uneasy.

"Say...um… Silje?" Draco began to ask.

"What?" She responded with a small voice.

"So do you think…you know…what I said early…that we could give _us another chance?" _

Silje just stared at him in disbelief. Here she was frantically trying to find her best friend. Who was in the hands of, heck knows who!? And her boyfriend who slept with her favourite companion is now asking her to get back together with him again!

"YOU'RE SUCH A SELFISH DIPSHIT!!" Silje screamed at Draco, as tears welled up in her eyes.

"But I thought you loved me!" He said back, currently standing up to come face to face with her.

"I did…once." Silje sniffed.

"I'm just saying, that I really just want too see you happy, and if you let me, I would like to be the person who makes you cheerful."

They stood there in looked gazes with each other. Soundless tears began to travel down Silje's pale cheeks. 

"I just don't want to be hurt, again." She whispered, turning her head to the side.

"I'm really sorry about what I did." Draco said sincerely. "But that won't happen again. I was stupid and wasn't thinking, like most of the time. So what do you say?"

Silje turned back to face Draco and gazed into his iron cold eyes. 

"No..." She whispered "I have more important things to do." 

*****************************************************

Silje walked out of the room, with her arms wrapped around her stomach for support. She had left Draco in his room as she made her way to the Gryffindor common room. She felt it was the only place for help. Silje wanted to break down and cry till she fainted, But she wanted to show she was strong. Even though she could not stop the tears falling down her fair face. 

Outside snow was falling delicately, covering the ground in a thin icy layer of white powder. The cold was frost casting sparkling coating over the windows, so it was almost impossible to see out of them. A lot of students were heaving their trunks down to the carriages for the Christmas holidays.

Silje finally arrived at the Gryffindor common room, after giving the password to the fat lady. 

(A/N: How she remembers all the passwords? I shall never know!) 

The Gryffindor common room was all decorated with red tinsel and fairy lights. 

(A/N: Padfoot don't say anything!)

"Hello?" Silje said in a tiny voice "Is anyone here?"

Suddenly a tall red haired boy appeared at the top of the stairwell, which she straight away recognized as Ron Weasly.

"Oh God Ron I'm so glad to see you..." Silje sighed with relief "Where is everyone?"

"Most have gone for Christmas holidays." Ron stated not taking his eyes off Silje "It's just me, Ginny and some 2nd years. And we have the whole place to ourselves."

He strolled down the stairs slowly, taking one step at a time. Until he was at last opposite Silje. 

"I got something for you" He said, as he reached into his robe pocket. Taking out a small piece of paper and handing it to Silje. "Errol, the flying wrecking ball, posted it to me this afternoon."

The first thing Silje noticed was the same green ribbon wrapped around the parchment; She ripped it off and unrolled the letter.

_"To Miss Thorns.,_

_You take a dreadfully long time to figure out one simple riddle._

_But you better figure it out quick._

_Jenny is here as well, and is crying in front of me right now._

_ You misses you a lot and that Potter boy. _

_I think I might play a little game. _

_It include you, me and of course your dear little Jennifer._

_If you don't solve the riddle by __midnight__ tonight, _

_Then Jenny shall have a new wound to lick. And every hour after __midnight__ you fail to answer the riddle, Jenny as receive another._

_So tick tock, your time is running out,_

_And so is Jenny's"_

"Did you read this?" Silje asked Ron. 

" 'Cause not!" Ron spluttered.

"Ok I need to find Drac…um Malfoy."

"Why?" 

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me…" Silje sighed, turning around and heading out the portrait hole. She only had to midnight and it was already 10:15pm.


	14. I know the anwser!

A/N: Um..um..I dunno?

"DRACO! I figured it out!" Silje yelled, while storming into Draco's bedroom.

"I thought you weren't talking to me." Sneered Draco.

"Oh that's not important!" Silje waved her hand to almost blow that aside "But I know the answer to the riddle!"

"So what is it?"

"It's a clock!!" Silje said with victory in her voice. "Because a clock is made of metal, it doesn't have any arms but it has hands to point it to the right time. It has no feet, obviously, but is all was telling the time, has to stand there night and day. And if it stopped then everyone would complain because they wouldn't know the time!"

There was a moment of silence, the same awkward silence that usually fell between them.

"But which clock there most hundreds in this school." Draco reminded Silje.

"What about the big main one in the Gryffindor tower?" Silje asked.

"Do you know the password?"

"Sure! I know all the passwords!"

"How?"

"Oh I have my ways…."

Jenny was still surprised that she wasn't deceased; surely she had been be suspended there alone for more then an hour. Normally people would have died within 15 minutes from the blood going to their head. But this man must have put a spell on her.

Before she knew it she heard the footsteps coming down the hall again. Jenny saw a slick silver blade catch in the dim light of the candle. She tried to scream but no sound was made because she was still gagged. She began to cry again when she saw the knife being raised, but instead of cutting her it cut the metal shackles. 

(A/N: Wow sharp blade!)

Jenny fell to the floor, and smashed her head on the cold stone floor. The man walked forward and pulled Jenny's head up by her hair.

"You and I are going to be here for a long time, so you better learn to like this place!" The man hissed untying Jenny's mouth cloth.

"Please…who are you...tell me!" sobbed Jenny.

"If you really must know…" The man took and his wand and preformed the lumos spell.

Jenny gasped and backed away. 

"But why?" she wept.


	15. The Serpent of Sounds

A/N: I do know I have been watching too many Jack the Ripper films and documentaries so if you notice anything from the film don't say anything….thank you!

Draco and Silje stood before the huge wooden clock in the Gryffindor Tower. It was made of oak and the brass hands ticked merrily away.

"There must be some kind of switch or opening." Silje said, looking around the clock.

"Well lets just hurry up this is the last place on earth I want to be seen dead in!" Draco looked about, but nothing seemed to stand out.

"Draco, why are you trying to help Jenny anyway?"

"What? I'm not helping Jenny, I'm helping you."

"What you are?" Silje stopped and stared at Draco. "Why?"

"You might think I'm a bastard half the time, but I still have feelings for you."

Silje blushed at the cheeks; she couldn't believe this she never blushed. Then something did catch her attention. A small picture of a snake was on the side of the clock, but what would a snake picture be doing in Gryffindor. She traced the outline with her finger and realized it was a button, so she pushed it.

The hands on the clock face began to spin around rapidly until they landed on midnight, then it chimed 12 times. And a small piece of the clock fell out. Silje moved over to investigate. Where the piece had fallen out there was a hole big enough for her to fit her hand in. She felt around until her touch went cold, and she removed a chunky silver key with a single green emerald encrusted on it.

"Ok I think that's what we're looking for." Draco remarked.

"But this doesn't tell us anything, where would this thing fit?"

"How about a door?" Draco mocked.

"Oh wow well done!" Silje clapped sarcastically.

Just then small grey owl flew in with a note attached to its leg. Yet again it had a small thin ribbon around it. "God! How does this guy know where we are all the time?" Silje asked. Draco went over and read the letter.

__

To Silje and Draco,

This is interesting isn't it!

I realise you figured out the riddle before midnight

So Jenny is still safe.

But you better get the next bit a lot quicker

Because I have a dreadful temper,

And I know exactly who I will let it out on,

So figure out where that key goes and you'll be 

Near the end of my little game.

Now the next riddle will be a surprise…

****

The air alone gives birth to this,

It lives without body,

It hears without ears,

It speaks with out a mouth,

What is it?

From Hell.

"Great!" Draco moaned "Now can we PLEASE get out of here?"

Silje was still silent and was thinking about what Draco had said to her early.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Say...um… Silje?" Draco began to ask.

"What?" She responded with a tiny voice.

"So do you think…you know…what I said early…that we could give _us _another chance?" 

"YOU'RE SUCH A SELFISH DIPSHIT!!" Silje screamed at Draco, as tears welled up in her eyes.

"But I thought you loved me!" He said back

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*PRESENT TIME~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Silje realized that she had really been the idiot and the selfish one. 

"Draco, I'm really sorry about what I said to you early." Silje sobbed.

"What? Oh that…it's ok… really" He reassured her.

"No, I shouldn't have called you those horrible things."

"Please! I get it all the time!"

Silje ran over to Draco and threw her arms around him, and began to cry on his shoulder.

He put his arms around her and with one had stroked her long silky hair. 

"Come on we have to find Jenny." Draco whispered into her ear. "We can talk about this later." He broke away from her and strode out of the room.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS HE DOING IN HERE!?" Someone asked, Silje turned around and came face to face with Ron. 

"Ron, listen it was really important."

"Important enough you had to go drape yourself over him?!" Ron shouted "When Jenny introduced us for the first time; I thought you were like us, but now your just bad news! You do realize that Malfoy ruined Jenny's life! At least she has friends like Hermione and me!"

"Ron listen please!!" Silje pleaded.

"NO! You're not good for Jenny! She just wants to be with Harry, but Malfoy and you ruined that all!"

"THAT WASN'T MY FAULT!!" Silje cried, as tears rolled down her face.

"Oh sure it wasn't!" Ron mocked "Just stay away from Jenny!"

"But I'm trying to help her!"

Ron went silent for a while staring at Silje's tear drenched face. "What are you talking about?"

"Um…nothing." Silje lied. 

"No, something's happened to Jenny hasn't it?" Ron enquired "What's happened? Where's Jenny?!"

"WE DON'T KNOW!!!" Silje screamed "We don't know…someone has her!"

Ron walked over to Silje and hugged her. "Silje I'm so sorry I didn't mean to upset you."

"Well you sure did a good job at it!" She yelled.

"Please Silje let, me help you." Ron said. "You know Jenny's one of my best friends."

"Ok, but I don't think Draco will like it."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I don't like this one bit…" Draco complained, slumping into a near by chair.

"I'm not too fond of this idea too." Silje stated "But we have more chance to find Jen now," They were back in Draco's room, and had shown Ron all the letters they had received. 

"I never thought I would see the day." Ron started "When a Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Slytherin, would team up to find a Ravenclaw."

"Well you've seen it now, so let's stop the melodrama and concentrate." Draco sneered.

"We know it must fit in some kind of lock and it was near a snake picture." Silje said, Ron threw a worried look over at Draco.

"Maybe it fit's some where in the Slytherin common room?" Draco suggested.

"Come on then let's go check it out."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ron, Draco and Silje had been searching for hours and it was past 4 in the morning.

Ron collapsed on a near by sofa and let out a huge sigh "It's hopeless."

Silje leaned back against the wall and an echo sounded. She turned around and bashed on the wall and it echoed again. "You guys this is it! The answer to the riddle is an echo!" The others ran over to her and began to look around the wall. Ron found a loose brick, and behind it was a keyhole.

"Here! put the key here!" He shouted, they slotted the key in and twisted it. The wall began to tremble and duct fell from the ceiling, the bricks moved away to reveal a passage.

"Wow! I'm good." Silje said and her voice echoed down the long dark tunnel. "Ready to go?" 

All three of them removed their wands "_LUMOS_!"

A/N: Dum! Dum! Dum! Will romance blossom again for Silje and Draco, what help will Ron be? Will Jenny still be safe if they find her? You'll have to wait for the next chapter!


	16. All is reaveled

A/N: I really hope this chapter is a good one, and please tell me if there are any mistakes because my spell check is playing up again.

The tunnel seemed to go on for ages. No one had talked, while they went down into the darkness, with Silje leading the way closely followed by Draco then Ron.

*Please Jenny* Silje thought *be ok we're coming to get you*

Silje felt the soft, silky hand of Draco's grasp hers with support. The tunnel seemed to be going deep under the school. Then they came to something they did not expect.

"Oh great!" Ron heaved a sigh and leaned against a near by wall. The passageway had spilt into 3 different paths.

"We're going to have to separate."

"OH YEAH!" Ron yelled sarcastically "Lets just all go off on our own."

"You got a better idea!?" Draco shouted back.

"Guys!" Silje moaned, "This isn't solving anything and Draco's right we have to split up, Ron you go down there, Draco down that one and I'll take the last tunnel."

Ron looked petrified as he was left alone, while the others made their way down different tunnels. "Shit…" he sighed, creeping down the remaining path.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Silje felt the chill of wind blow over her and she saw a faded light of a candle. She knew she was advancing upon the keep. She only hoped the others we're with her. She felt like turning around for them, but then thought of Jenny, who had been down there for days, with a raving lunatic.

She sneaked a little further until she came to the end of the wall, and she slowly peered around the corner of the wall. The room was stone and a single melting candle lit the room. Then her eyes fell upon a huddle figure in the corner, which was shaking uncontrollably.

"Jenny?" Silje whispered, now walking into the room.

"Silje…" Jenny looked up at her friend, with her tear drenched face. Silje ran over to Jenny and hugged her so tight. "Oh my god Silje...you found me!"

"Oh course I did!" Silje laughed, wiping tears from her eyes. She noticed how bruised and cut Jenny was. "You didn't expect me to just forget about you!"

Silje looked down at Jenny's arms with had rusty metal shackles around them which were chained to the wall. "Jen, don't worry I'm going to get you out of here, Draco and Ron are down here to."

"No." Jenny sobbed "You have to get out of here; he'll be back any minute. And my chains are magically bound. Please Silje go..."

"NO!" Silje whispered "I'm not leaving without you."

"I believe you mean you not leaving at all…" The chilled voice of a man echoed through out the room."

Jenny began to cry again. "Please don't hurt her…please!"

"Silence!" He boomed. Walking in, his face still shadowed in gloom. A wand held in his hand.

"It's you!" Silje hissed "You're the one whose been sending me those letters."

"Yes I am…"

"Why! Why did you do it you sick bastard…"

"I have my reasons which I shall reveal in due time." The man spat "But first."

He clicked his fingers and Draco entered the room, with an even more pale face then usual. A with him was a tied up Ron, who he shoved down onto the floor.

"Draco!" Silje gasped "you're in with this to."

"Of course I am." He smirked. "You didn't think I wouldn't help….my own father."

A/N: Right….um ok…poor little me! Stuck down there with a stinky Malfoy. No offence Padfoot. Ok chow! For now (EVIL VOLDIE LAUGH)


End file.
